


Let us be.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suitability doesn't always suit Harry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let us be.

**Title** : **Let** _ **us**_ **be.**

**Rating** : T

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt challenge 341: Head over heels.

**Warnings** : None

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** : Suitability doesn't always suit Harry...

 

**A/N:** Although this piece started as a 100 word drabble, just like all of my short pieces, I had some requests to turn it into a longer one shot.

I haven't started on that yet, but it's coming. Soon. :) **  
**

 

**Let _us_ be.**

 

“I'm head over heels in love with you. You _know_ that, right?”

 

“I see...”

 

Harry's heart sank when Severus started dressing.

“What are you doing?”

 

“I'm leaving”

 

“But... I just said I'm in love!...”

 

“So? I've heard it before. I know exactly how this works...”

 

Harry blinked.

“Huh?”

 

“Wake up, Potter!. Confessing we've gone past fucking will destroy _everything..._

Your friends will have you seeing the truth soon enough!”

 

Harry stiffened.

“What truth?”

 

“I'm unsuitablefor you _”_

 

“I want _love_ , not suitability!”

 

Severus stilled. Swallowed. Then spoke:

“It's a bad idea, Potter”

 

“It's... _us_ , Severus _._ Just _us._ Let _us_ be _..._ ”

 


End file.
